Botanical classification: Dahlia variabilis. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Dahlia cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent an unidentified proprietary Dahlia variabilis seedling selection (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unidentified proprietary Dahlia variabilis seedling selection (not patented). The cultivar xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1996 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hillegom, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 were taken in 1999 in Hillegom, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Dahlia cultivar xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Dahlia known to the inventor.
1. Dahlia xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 has a short crop time of 6 to 7 weeks.
2. Dahlia xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright and uniform growth habit.
3. Dahlia xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 exhibits good branching.
4. Dahlia xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact growth habit.
5. Dahlia xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 exhibits yellow flowers with ray florets only.
The closest comparison variety is Dahlia xe2x80x98Alabamaxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Montanaxe2x80x99 is different than xe2x80x98Alabamaxe2x80x99 in having a shorter crop time, less vigor, a more compact habit and a uniform yellow flower color.